The present invention relates to the use of urodilatin for treating chronic renal insufficiency with residual renal function.
Urodilatin is a peptide which is the subject matter of European Patent EP-A-0 349 545. This Patent Specification also mentions indications of urodilatin in which urodilatin is to be employed in renal insufficiency.
Patients suffering from chronic renal insufficiency go through different stages of treatment as the disease progresses:
a) promotion of residual renal function;
b) hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis; and, if possible
c) kidney transplantation.
In step a), hemodialysis or peritoneal dialysis is not yet necessary. Thus, it is sought to maintain this stage as long as possible even with a negative prognosis in order to save a patient with renal insufficiency from dialysis as long as possible. Surprisingly, urodilatin can be employed for prolonging phase a). Urodilatin, being an endogenous product, has an activity profile with a synergistic effect of particular importance: In the kidney, diuresis and natriuresis lead to the mobilization of fluids and thus to the clearance of urinary waste substances through an increase of the glomerular filtration rate (GFR) and inhibition of sodium reabsorption. Due to the simultaneous intrarenal vascular dilatation, urodilatin has a kidney-protecting effect as has now been found.
Thus, the present invention relates to the use of urodilatin for treating chronic renal insufficiency with residual renal function.